


Dirty Mouth

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, but only barely, kink: please let me come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Bucky makes a comment about your dirty mouth, you show him just how dirty your mouth can be.





	Dirty Mouth

You came inside, dropped the Chinese takeout you’d bought on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch.  Bucky moved in towards you almost on muscle memory.  His arms wrapping around your waist and burying his face in your neck.  You relaxed in against him, letting his body take all your weight.

“Long day?”  He asked, though his deep gravelly voice was muffled against your skin.  You knew what he had said though.  You would have known by the way his breath puffed, warm and slightly moist against your skin as he spoke.

“You can say that again,” You sighed.

There was a comfort to his arms.  The way one was warm and the other cool.  The way he was careful not to squeeze too hard with the prosthetic, while the other pressed against you so it almost molded itself to you.  You loved his hugs.  You loved coming home to them.  The days he wasn’t here felt like there was something essential missing for you to complete your day.

“How about you?”  You asked.

He grumbled and nuzzled into you more.  “Same,”

“You hungry?”

He nodded and pulled back and you readjusted on the couch so the two of you could eat comfortably.  You drawing your legs up against yourself and him sitting forward more.  You started unpacking the takeout you had brought home.  You grabbed one of the cardboard boxes of noodles and sat back against Bucky eating them, as he grabbed himself an egg roll.

“So tell me,”  You said.  “What happened.”

“Oh, you know?  I can’t tell you too much,”  He said, swallowing the large bite he had taken.  “Steve was riding my ass all day though.”

You started giggling.  “Was he now?”  You teased.  “I mean I’d always suspected.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and squeezed your side.  “Such trouble you are.”

“Me?  No one has ridden my ass in ages.”  You said in mock offense.

“Not for a couple of weeks in any case.”  Bucky teased, pinching your hip.

You squeaked and wriggled back against him.  “It’s funny you know?”  You said looking back at him and kissed his jaw.  “Steve was riding you all day, and I was so bored out of my mind at work and all I could think about was riding you.”  You said.  “Just climbing into your lap and having your big dick just completely wreck me as I bounce on it.”

Bucky choked and thumped himself on the chest.  “Fuck, your dirty mouth, doll.”

You smirked and wound some noodles around your chopsticks.  “My dirty mouth is currently occupied.  You’ll have to wait your turn.”  You said and shoved the noodles into your mouth.

Bucky laughed.  God, you loved hearing that sound.  You could listen to it all day, yet it was so rare to hear it.

That was the thing about coming home to Bucky, you could both just relax and forget all the other shit and for a little while, you were normal.  Maybe it was harder for him to do, but he still had moments where it happened.

“You are such trouble.”  He said and squeezed your side.

“I try to be as much as possible.”  You replied.

“So how was work for you?”  He asked.

You relaxed against him and went through your day as you ate your dinner.  The more you talked the more the two of you relaxed and shook off the day.  There was lots of touching.  There always was always a lot of that with Bucky.  It was like he needed it.  It tethered him to reality.  To normality.  To you.

“I am so full.”  You said patting your stomach.

Bucky poked you in the side and stood up.  “I told you not to have that last dumpling.”

“But they’re so good.”  You whined.

He chuckled and started packing up the containers.  You shifted to the edge of the couch and looked up at him.

“Come here,”  You said.

He took a few steps closer.  “What?”

“Closer.”

He took another few steps so that he was within reach of you.  You slid off the couch onto your knees and began to unbuckle his belt.  “My dirty mouth is free now,”  You teased as you nuzzled at his crotch.

His cock twitched in his pants and he tangled his hands in your hair.  “Fuck, sweetheart.  You’re going to ruin me.”

You opened his fly and slowly dragged his jeans down, then repeated with his underwear.  The whole time you kissed and nuzzled at his cock, and kept your eyes remaining locked with his.  He swallowed hard and his hands opened and closed in your hair as his cock hardened and twitched.  When he was fully hard, it stood thick and straight, almost standing up flush against his stomach.

You took him in one hand and ran the tip of your tongue up his shaft, flattening it when you reached the head and swirling your tongue over it.  He kept his eyes locked on you as you nipped at his foreskin and flicked your tongue over the slit.  When he finally let out a small, gasp you smiled up at him and licked your lips.  He took a sharp breath in and you dropped your head down on his dick, taking it as far as you could, given his size.

The head of his cock hit the back of your throat and you gagged and pulled back a little.  He moaned and his hands tightened in your hair.  “Fuck,”  He groaned.  “Fuck, sweetheart.  Feels so good.”

You smiled and began to bob your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks and curling your tongue around your shaft so you could massage it.  He started to moan louder.  Bucky was quiet as a rule.  Not just during sex all the time.  It wasn’t until he relaxed and let go that he’d really make sound.  You wanted to draw those sounds from him.  To make him loud.

You cupped his balls and rolled them gently in your hands and gripped his ass with your other hand, squeezing it and letting your fingers slip between the cheeks.  He moaned a little louder and his hand tightened in your hair.

You probed your fingers between his asscheeks and danced them over his asshole while you continued to suck and lick his cock.  Your eyes never left his.  He was staring intently at what was happening.  His normally blue eyes now completely blown out in lust.

You pulled back slowly, sucking hard his dick fell from your mouth with a pop, leaving a trail of precome over your tongue.  You swallowed the salty liquid and flicked your tongue over the head of his cock collecting up more.  Flattening your tongue you took one final slap over the tip and opened your mouth inviting you to fuck it.

His breath hitched and he wrapped your hair around his right fist to keep your head still.  His prosthetic went to your jaw and cupped it as he slowly pushed into your mouth.  He thrust slowly at first.  Testing your limits.  Making sure he didn’t do anything to hurt you.  That was always one of his biggest fears.  That he’d lose control and you’d get hurt.

When he saw you weren’t gagging or panicking he picked up speed.  Each thrust went further and further down the back of your throat and was just that little bit harder than before.  You focused on relaxing, breathing deeply through your nose as he filled your mouth.  He panted with each thrust and for the first time, his eyes fell closed as he just let himself get lost in the pleasure of it.

Eventually, he eased off and stilled again, letting you take over.  You returned to sucking and licking at his cock.  This time taking him deeper into your mouth.  Deepthroating him.  He gave himself to it.  His head fell back and he groaned.

You increased your pace.  Moving faster up and down on his cock and you pressed your finger against his asshole, pushing in just a little and probing in and out.

“Fuck!”  He groaned loudly, his hips bucking forward.  “Fuck, sweetheart.  I’m gonna come.  Can I?  Please?”

It was a warning.  Letting you know that you should release him if you didn’t want him to spill into your mouth.  You looked up at him and smiled around his cock and gave his hip a pat.  Letting him know it was okay.

He took the hint and began to push into your mouth again.

Three thrusts was all it took.  Three thrusts and when his cock hit the back of your throat the third time he came.  

You gagged just a little as his come began to spill down your throat, so you pulled back.  It was just enough to give yourself room to breathe, while still keeping him in your mouth as he released into it, his cock pulsing as the thick hot come filled your mouth.

You loved tasting him and you drank it down greedily.  When his cock stilled you pulled off and ran your tongue over his cock, making sure it was completely clean.

You dropped your hands and looked up at him.  He shook his head like he was trying to clear it.  “Damn, doll,”  He said, offering you his hand and helping you to your feet.  “You always know exactly the buttons to push.”

You smirked at him.  “Well, you have so many.”

Bucky shook his head and pulled you into a deep kiss.


End file.
